1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle hybrid compressor which is driven selectively by one of two power sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, a hybrid type compressor for a vehicle is driven by an engine when the engine operates and driven by an electric motor when the engine stops. However, when the compressor of an air conditioner is driven by the electric motor under very hot temperature in full summer, the electric motor is required to have high power. This necessitates a large size electric motor.